Pain
by yaoifangirl42
Summary: Set in the scene with Satoshi and Daisuke when they're on the school trip. Satoshi is in pain from letting Daisuke get close and unleashing Krad to hurt him. SaoDai. Shounen-ai, implied yaoi. You have been warned.


**Pain**

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel. I wish I did so I could make the anime match the manga to the dot.

Warning: This suggests something more than kissing, so don't flame me for that. Also, it is yaoi, meaning boyxboy. Don't like, don't read.

A/N: This story is a little heartbreaking. I know mine definitely did when I wrote it, but you know how it is, plot bunnies won't leave me alone if I don't do what they tell me. So that's that. Reviews make me happy. Hope you guys like it :)

* * *

"I didn't want to hurt you!" Satoshi cried. His eyes filled with pain; his heart clenching.

Daisuke's eyes widened, he finally understood. 'This is the first time I've seen you in such pain.'

"I don't want to hurt you!" he yelled, his hand tightening on Daisuke's arm.

Daisuke grabbed his wrist as he tried to let him go.

"Let me go, Daisuke." He tried to pull back, only to have Daisuke's hand tighten again. "Krad will awaken if you don't stay away from me."

Daisuke stepped closer, so he was only a small space from the other. He backed Satoshi against the railing. He shook his head, "No. You won't hurt me."

Satoshi shook his head, "I will. I don't want to."

"No," Daisuke leaned forward, looking into the teen's blue eyes. He leaned forward again, gently brushing his lips against his. He pressed forward more boldly, wanting to convey his pent up feelings.

Satoshi's eyes widened at the boy's kiss.

'Make him let you go, Satoshi,' Krad growled.

Satoshi closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss as it lasted. He trailed his free hand down to the other's waist and held him closer.

Daisuke let go of his wrist and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck.

Satoshi pulled back, a strand of saliva still connecting them. He leaned over, kissing the boy's neck.

Daisuke moaned, feeling Satoshi's breath near his ear. He felt a warm tongue licking the shell of his ear. "Sa-toshi."

* * *

The blue haired boy walked forward, backing the other tamer against a tree. He put the boy's arms above his head and started to kiss him again, his hand trailing down the boy's body.

Daisuke moaned into the other's mouth at Satoshi having grabbed him.

They went along. Neither thinking of the consequences or what could have happened if someone had seen them; neither of them thinking of their curses and the fact that they were watching their every move. Their curses felt it, every touch, every stroke, every kiss. Everything they were feeling and experiencing, their curses felt it too. It was over too soon. Reality was thrust back into their hands too suddenly.

Daisuke held the other, his face buried in his neck.

Satoshi realized what he had done. He buried his face in other's crazy red hair. He closed his eyes, attempting to hold back his tears. He didn't know why he had done it. He wasn't supposed to hold him so close. Krad had awoken _because_ he had held Daisuke so close.

Daisuke held the other, his own heart clenching at the other's pain. He closed his eyes, trying to hold back his own tears. "I'm sorry."

Satoshi said nothing.

"I didn't know it would hurt you," Daisuke continued, his tears falling and streaming down his friend's neck. "I'm so sorry for doing this."

Satoshi cut him off, kissing him harshly just to make him stop. He pulled back and licked away the other's tears. "I should be sorry… I held you dear. I decided it on my own, it was not your fault."

Daisuke kissed him, feeling both their tears falling and mingling in their kiss and on their cheeks.

The warm summer breeze blew around them, blowing their hair around. They pulled back, looking around at the beauty only they could see. The art spirits floating around the island, ignoring the broken frames of artwork and trying to keep their curses at bay.

"I love you," their hearts whispered. Every piece of their beings reminding each other of their similarities, pain, and love.

Their hearts beat against each other, their pain and sorrow falling little by little, piece by piece into the abyss.

Owari


End file.
